12 Days of Christmas
by DegenerateStar
Summary: It's 12 days till Christmas and Joss is getting some unique gifts from John.
1. Chapter 1

**I.A** **Partridge in a Pear Tree**

* * *

 _Monday December 12th 07:13AM 3rd Ave & E 13th St, New York, NY_

Joss sniffled hunching her shoulders as a gust of cold wind seeped through her winter coat and scarf. The wind and cold causing her eyes to slightly water as she stared, unamused, at the unconscious drug dealer bound by Christmas lights and a Santa hat resting haphazardly on his head.

"You would think after all this time Wonderboy would tone down the theatrics…how are we supposed to write this up?," Fusco complained as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't even want to talk about it, I'm just glad he has his knee caps still," Joss responded pinching the bridge of her nose as two uniforms struggled to untie her drug dealer.

Hearing a small chuckle, she raised an eyebrow and looked at Fusco in curiosity,"What's so funny?"

"Ethan Partridge, the drug dealer tied up under Stuyvesant's Pear Tree," Fusco stated trying not to spill his coffee as he laughed.

"Fusco what are you talking about?" Joss asked confused.

Fusco turned to her "Come on Carter…A Partridge… in a pear tree…. get it."

"I'm surrounded by morons" Joss mumbled under her breath in frustration as the two uniforms began to laugh at Lionel's stupid pun.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody sorry for the hiatus. I promise I'm still working on my other stories I will be updating soon. In the meantime while I work through my writer's block enjoy this short distraction. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Two Turtle Doves**

* * *

 _December 13_ _th_ _11:30PM Brooklyn New York, NY_

"No", Joss proclaimed adamantly as she stood in her kitchen listening to John explain his last case and her new house guests.

"Please Carter. It's only for a few days," John stated as he held out Finch's strict dietary guidelines.

"And why the hell do I have to keep them? Can't you or Shaw watch them?" Joss asked as she glared at John.

"Shaw and I are barely at home enough to feed ourselves let alone pets," John replied as he placed the bird feed into the cage.

"You can't keep them at the Batcave with Bear and Alfred?" Joss asked as see looked closer at the cage sitting on her counter

John sighed, "We tried but Finch didn't enjoy having to stop Bear from trying to eat them."

Joss stifled a laugh as she imagined Finch defending the birds from Bear.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee…." John pleaded as he clasped his hands together and sported the look he use to give his mother when he was younger and wanted something.

Joss felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she witnessed John's best innocent beggar face, one she often found her son using when he wanted something really bad.

Joss shook her head as she caved under his gaze "Fine John but just for a few days."

"Thank you I owe you one" John replied smirking as he stood to leave.

"You sure in the hell do" Joss stated as she stared at the two huddled white doves sound asleep in their cage.

John pulled his coat on wincing slightly, as he tried his best to mask the pain of the bruises he sustained from earlier.

"Are you okay?" Joss asked as she watched him try to mask his pain.

John glanced up at her noticing the irritated but mostly concerned look she was giving him. He cracked a faint smile "I'm fine Joss just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle"

"You better start taking better care of yourself before I authorize Shaw to start giving you daily physical exams", Joss chastised as she looked at the feeding directions for the doves.

John smiled, despite the haunting thought of Shaw giving him physical exams he couldn't help the warm feeling he felt her concern for his well being.

He glanced one last time at the two turtle doves locked in their loving and peaceful embrace before he made his way back out into night.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Three French Hens**

* * *

 _December 14_ _th_ _10:30AM Harlem New York, NY_

"I guess I have you to think for this," Joss spoke into the phone as she made her way around the crime scene.

"Just trying to make your day easier Detective."

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, CLUCKAAAAAWWWWK !"

Joss turned her head slowly, her eyes following as a chicken walked causally by her feet

"Easier? What's easier about trying to arrest two unconscious supposed criminals with no evidence," Joss exclaimed into the phone as she took in the disheveled loft.

"But their animal smugglers detective." John replied as a matter of fact.

"Animal smugglers, last time I checked chickens don't warrant arrest." Joss stated as she stepped over two other chickens that were leisurely walking around the apartment.

"French hens." John corrected.

"What?" Joss questioned confused.

"You said chicken, their French hens." John clarified, a grin creeping over his face as he could practically see her face contorting in frustration.

Joss pulled the phone away from her ear before calmly continuing "Chicken or hens I don't care, they're not illegal. So much for your big tip, now Fusco and I look crazy bringing animal control in over three hens."

"You wound me Detective I wouldn't call you in with a tip unless it was serious. Those two fools on the floor also smuggle assault weaponry, look under the floorboards in the living room" John replied.

Joss cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Guns? Then why'd you tell us to bring animal control."

"For the illegal animals in the back room." John replied.

Before she could question what illegal animals he was talking about, Fusco and the two animal control technicians came running out the back room followed by four large groaning llamas.

"Gotta run Detective, but be careful they spit when agitated." John stated before hanging up.

Joss stood slack jawed as the animal control guys and Fusco tried to avoid the llamas and the now frantic French hens running around the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Four Colly Birds**

* * *

 _December 15th 1:12PM Brooklyn New York, NY_

"Do I even want to know why you're taking the birds with you, they better not end up at my house. You still haven't picked up the last two," Joss stated as she opened the back seat of John's car. Watching as he slid the bird cages containing four black birds into the back seat.

"Don't worry Detective you're not getting any new boarders I just don't want the police to take them to a shelter," John replied looking at the scarred and clearly mistreated birds.

Joss reached out and touched his elbow at the melancholy tone in his voice. "Why not, the shelter has vets that will take care of them until their adopted."

"No, Finch has a better place for them….,"John shook his head slightly, turning his eyes on her "….their too damaged and scarred for a shelter, no one will want them, they'll just end up euthanized."

Joss stared at john wondering what he was thinking as a solemn look overtook his eyes.

Sensing something more behind his words Joss nodded griping his elbow assuredly as she looked into his eyes, "Okay but just so you know there are plenty of no kill shelters. Besides you'd be surprised at the amount of people out there who don't care about the scars and previous damage."

John stared into her eyes as a silent moment passed between them. His eyes searching hers for any indication that she knew he wasn't talking about just the birds anymore. He raised his gloved fingers resting them hesitantly on the small hand that was gripping his elbow.

"Hey Ace Ventura this better be the last time we end up helping your ass save a bunch of wild animals. Do you know what those llamas did to me last time," Fusco berated as he shook the bird feathers off his suit coat.

Joss watched as dropped his hand and turned to face Fusco. She diverted her eyes back to the birds in the back-seat as she felt a sense of disappointment creep over her at the lost contact. She sighed as a chilly gust of wind engulfed her before she shut the door and turned back around listening as Fusco and John ribbed on one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Five Golden Rings**

* * *

 _December 16_ _th_ _2:52PM Manhattan New York, NY_

Joss loosened her scarf as she entered the building of the address John texted her to meet at. As she looked around the elegantly decorated shop she realized she was in a jewelry store.

"Hello miss. How are you today? Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Joss eyed the peppy young women standing before, "Ohh...ummm hello. I'm not sure I'm just waiting for someone he told me to meet him here."

"There you are dear."

Joss turned her head around at the familiar voice coming from behind her. She watched as John walked up to them putting his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear for her to play along.

Joss smiled awkwardly as they turned around to face the sales woman.

"Hi I'm John Davenport we have a 3:00 appointment," John introduced.

"Oh yes Mr. and Mrs. Davenport we've been expecting you. Right this way," the young women exclaimed as she turned and headed to the sales counter.

"John what the hell is going on," joss asked under her breath as they approached the counter.

"We're buying your wedding ring dear." John replied quietly smiling down at her as they reached the counter.

Joss plastered on a smile as they watched the sales woman pull out a black velvet lined tray.

"Here are your five pre-selections, size 5.5 as discussed sir. Please take your time and let me know when you're ready," The woman stated with a smile before she directed her attention to the couple a few feet from them.

Joss stared mesmerized, not only were the gold diamond encrusted rings beautiful, they were expensive as hell. From the price labels below the rings the cheapest ring was $86,000. Tearing her eyes from the ring display she glared at John "What the hell is going on?"

John smirked as he examined the rings, "I needed a little help casing the place without drawing suspicion to myself."

"Casing the place…," Joss pursed her lips "…John please tell me you're not in on another robbery. Last time you ended up in the hospital."

"My number is the store manager he's about to get robbed. Unfortunately, the goons threatening his life are watching the place. Anything out the ordinary, like a new hire or a single man showing up more than once would raise too much suspicion."

Joss nodded as she leisurely looked around the store seeing if she could peg the goons "So a ring fitting was the best you could come up with. Why can't Shaw be here?"

"She's covering another number," John said dismissively, selecting a ring, as he raised her hand before sliding the ring onto her finger, "What do you think of this one?"

"I'm curious as to how you know my ring size. Joss rebutted

John smirked ignoring her question "What do you think of the ring Joss?"

Joss scrutinized him briefly before eying the princess cut ring on her finger. The familiar weight of the ring bringing back old memories of wedding gown fittings, floral arrangements and cake tastings. The thought of going through all the same motions again bringing a smile to her face.

"It's beautiful but I hope this cover is just for today because I don't think you could handle going through wedding planning with me. I was a bit of a bridezilla last time around." Joss chuckled as she turned back to look at the other rings.

John smiled at the thought of her entertaining the idea of marrying him, "I'd suffer through it for you."

Joss stared at him raising an eyebrow at his comment.

Realizing he spoke his thought aloud he quickly covered with a quip to defuse the atmosphere. "besides I heard the cake tasting is the best part for us guys."

Joss scoffed and shook her head at his joke as she went back to looking at the rings.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Six Geese a Laying**

* * *

 _December 17th 10:30PM Midtown New York, NY_

"Are you alright?" Joss asked trying to control the urge to laugh as she stared at John's disheveled appearance.

"I've had better days," John replied as he continued to wipe the yoke from his face.

"If you had listened to me and waited you wouldn't have ended up like this," Joss chastised as she looked at his ruined suit.

"Well Joss I didn't anticipate he'd throw raw eggs at me as an escape tactic," John shrugged watching from afar as his unconscious number sat in the back of the squad car.

"Yeah who would have guessed that the baker who also smuggles cocaine for the cartel would put up a fight…with raw geese eggs," Joss finished as a laugh escaped her lips.

"Very funny Detective," John pursed his lips as he tried to forget getting hit in the face multiple times with large eggs.

Joss chuckled softly her eyes catching white objects in his hair "Bend down."

John looked at Joss confused

Joss rolled her eyes, grabbing his ear as she tugged his head down "You have stuff in your hair."

John stood silently bent as he felt Joss pick at his hair, doing his best to avoid thinking about how close their faces were.

Joss plucked the last piece of egg shell she could see from his hair, as she fingers slide from his ear before resting on his cheek as their eyes met, "Go home and clean up John. Fusco and I can handle the scene."

John stared at her lips briefly wondering what she would do if he kissed her. His silent thought being interrupted as a familiar taunting voice sounded out. He almost whimpered when her fingers fell from his face.

"Yeah Doctor Dolittle Carter and I can handle the baking coke dealer and his evil geese's," Fusco joked as he walked up to them carrying cages for the bakers wild Geese collection.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Seven Swans a Swimming**

* * *

 _December 18th 7:30AM Manhattan New York, NY_

Joss sipped on her coffee as she eyed John's pensive posture, "You gonna tell me what's wrong or do I need to interrogate you."

John bushed his fingers across his chin, momentarily hesitating before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out an envelope and sliding it across the table to her.

Joss raised an eyebrow as she sat her coffee cup down an picked up the envelope.

Joss examined the plain envelope before glaring at John "This better not be another speeding ticket Shaw wants expunged."

John smiled "No a number was grateful for us saving her, she gave me these as a thank you"

Joss curiously opened the envelope, pulling out two ballet tickets.

"Swan Lake…" Joss stated "…. didn't peg you as the performing arts type?"

"I'm not but I'd figured you might like to go…" _with me_ John finished in his head before switching his words, "…with a friend or someone."

Joss eyed John controlling her disappointment that he didn't want to take her himself. "Sure I'd love too I have a friend in mind. Thank you, John."

John nodded softly with a smile as he watched her get up from their breakfast and head to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. 8 Maids a Milking**

* * *

 _December 19th 5:30PM Manhattan New York, NY_

"I think I am actually going to kill them this time." Joss bit out as she stood next to Shaw.

"Get in line Carter," Shaw grumbled out as she stood next to Carter in their ridiculous leather maid outfits.

"Detective. Miss Shaw, we wouldn't have asked you both to do this if it wasn't critical to keeping our number alive."

"Well maybe he should have thought twice before asking a mob bosses daughter to pose for his milking maid fetish crap," Shaw bit out.

Joss looked over her shoulder at the other young women huddled in the corner scared to death from the sounds of the fight going on in the other room.

Just then the door busted down as John came tumbling into the room with a 250-pound mob hitman. She watched as John found his footing before trying to place the man in a choke hold.

Shaw rolled her eyes as she shoved her gun into her thigh holster before grabbing the heavy metal milking bucket at their feet.

Joss watched as John quickly ducked out of the way as Shaw swung the bucket down on the back of the guy's head immediately knocking him unconscious.

Joss heard the sirens outside approaching knowing Fusco was arriving with back up "You two need to go before Fusco gets here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Shaw removed her heels as she stomped out the door of the loft.

Joss turned to see John looking at her "What?"

"Nothing Detective, just admiring the outfit" John replied with a smirk before he followed Shaw out the door.

Joss rolled her eyes as she looked down at her ridiculous leather maid outfit. Before turning to take in the scene. Her mind trying to figure out how she was going to explain how she ended up in a maid outfit with six other women, two unconscious men…"

 ** _MOOOOOOOOO!_**

…and a cow. Joss finished her thoughts as she looked at the other occupant of the loft.

"I'm so getting suspended for this shit," Joss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose as Fusco and two uniforms busted into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. 9 Ladies Dancing**

* * *

 _December 20th 8:30PM Brooklyn New York, NY_

"On your knees!"

John held his hands up as he slowly lowered to his knees next to Leon as the half-naked stripper pointed his gun at him.

"You men are all the same. You're all idiots. Throw a pair of tits in your face and you lose all common sense."

"Cherry I know Leon is a moron but I can't let you kill him."

John watched as the woman laughed and moved the gun between his and Leon's head.

"And just what the hell are you going to do about it. Not a damn thing. Your too soft. You won't hit little ole' me?"

"No but I will."

John watched as the woman barely had time to turn her head before Carter punched her with a right hook that would make Ali proud.

"Damn!," Leon exclaimed as he watched Cherry drop like a bag of potatoes.

Joss kicked the gun out of the unconscious woman's grasps as she made her way over to John "Are you two okay?"

John nodded as he rose from his knees looking at the unconscious woman "Thanks for the assist Carter. Nice right hook by the way."

Joss shakes her head as she watched John pick his gun up from the floor "Not a problem John but I am a little curious as to how a half-naked 90-pound stripper got close enough to take your gun.

"Ughhhhh….." John gave a sheepish smile as he grabbed Leon and made a quick exit out the strip club.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. 10 Lords a Leaping**

* * *

 _December 21st 7:30PM Manhattan New York, NY_

"So where is the perp again?" Joss asked as she stared at John and Shaw.

"Tied up behind the castle prop," Shaw gestured with her head as she removed her fake mustache.

"Found him Carter!"

Joss watched as Fusco marched a disheveled looking man out from behind the stage

"He didn't deserve the lead I'm a better actor than him"

"Yeah, yeah save it for the critics down at the station pal," Fusco shook his head as he marched the angry ranting man past the rest of the shaken show cast and director.

Joss rubbed her head briefly as she pretended to still take a statement from Shaw and John. "So he tried to kill the main lead because he didn't get to play Robin Hood."

"Yep if that's all I need to change, this breast binding is killing me," Shaw complained as she walked away picking at her clothes.

Joss shook her head as she turned back to John, "So, they let you stand in as Robin Hood huh?"

John shrugged, "It was the only way to make sure our number was safe. Don't you know show business can be cut throat Joss."

"A real-life vigilante playing a fake one in a play, how ironic." Joss stated as she eyed John's outfit.

John smirked, "Does that mean my real fake Maid Marion?"

Joss scoffed as she turned on her heel, "Nice tights John, it's a very good look on you."


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. 11 Pipers Piping**

* * *

 _December 22nd 7:30AM Harlem New York, NY_

"Are you busy tonight?" John quickly asked before he lost his nerve.

"Not particularly. Why?" Joss asked curiously as she stirred her coffee.

John fiddled with the napkin in his hand, "I got invited to an event and I could use some company.

"What event?" Joss asked as she eyed him

"A Christmas eve recital."

"A recital…," Joss repeated "…for who?

"Darren." John answered finally looking up from his shredded napkin.

"Darren…Darren the boy you saved," Joss asked shocked.

"He's playing the trumpet in a band for the new youth center opening." John smiled softly as he thought of the kid who told him he'd find a home one day.

"I'd love to go. Tell me about how he's doing?" Joss asked, enjoying the genuinely happy look on John's face as he told her about Darren and how he was doing in school and with his foster family.


	12. Chapter 12

**XIII. 12 Drummers Drumming**

* * *

 _December 23rd 8:30PM Brooklyn New York, NY_

"Thank you for helping clean up Jossy. Ohh and little Taylor did so well in the performance you must be so proud."

Joss smiled at Miss Mae as she picked up the last of the holiday church programs. "No need to think me Miss Mae I'm glad to help out and yes I very proud of my not so little drummer boy"

"That boy is gonna make a lovely man one day but you better be watchful those little fast girls out there in masses these days."

Don't worry Miss Mae Taylor knows how to be a real man and what a real woman is." Joss assured the 87-year-old woman. "…..besides if that doesn't work I can always threaten to arrest them."

"That's good,…speaking of real men what about the fine young man you have out their stacking the chairs and putting the tables away with Richard?"

Joss smiled "His names John and he's a friend from work."

"Mmmmhmm…. now is that friend from work taken already."

"No Miss Mae he's not taken, he's single…it's just complicated" Joss tried to explain.

"Pish posh dear. Men are just slow. Now let me tell you what you have to do to get his attention"

Joss smiled "And what's that Miss Mae."

"It's simple honey, you just have the grab him and plant one on him"

Joss laughed at the old woman's advice.

"Now what are ya'll cackling about in here?"

Joss and Mae turned as Richard and John entered the room carrying boxes of left overs.

"Just giving some sage old advice Richy." Mae responded with a wink before shrugging her coat.

"Now let's all get on out of here and enjoy the rest of the night" Mae exclaimed with a clap as they all filed out the church.

 **XXXXX**

Joss waved goodbye as she watched Richard and Mae pull out the church parking lot before turning back around and watching John put the rest of the leftovers into her car. Thanks for coming and helping out John I really appreciate it.

"No thanks needed Joss. I enjoyed it. Didn't know Taylor played the drums so well." John commented looking back at the now quiet church still adored in Christmas decorations. The soft white lights creating a warming and welcoming glow. It felt like a lifetime ago when he last attended a church service.

Joss looked between John and her car she wasn't ready to go home just yet "So what are you up to for the rest of the night?"

John looked back down at Joss "Not much but I'm sure I'll find something to keep me preoccupied. What about you?"

"Not much either…" Joss replied looking off into the distance.

"When he was younger I'd take Taylor to Central Park and skate…."Joss laughed "….he use to want to be a figure skater when he was little."

John smiled as Joss shared a memory with him.

"But now Mom time has lost out to Star Wars this year." Joss sighed with a soft smile as she looked back at John.

John stared down at her soft smile. His mind telling him to ask her to go skating with him but for some reason his mouth wouldn't form the words. His inner debate interrupted as he heard her gasp. His senses going on the defensive as he looked for threats.

"It's snowing." Joss stated as she held her palm out as fluffy snowflakes fell from the sky.

John looked up to the sky watching as the snow drifted slowly to the earth.

Joss watched as John looked up to the sky lost in his own thoughts. _'sometimes you just got to grab him and plant one on him'_ Miss Mae's words echoed thorough her mind. If she followed her advice things between her and John would change forever. Was she willing to go down that road? Better yet was she ready for the disappointment if it blew back in her face? Should she wait for him or could she take a leap of faith tonight?

John felt a rough tug on his jacket lapels before filling a pair of soft warm lips on his. By the time, he figured out what had just happened she had pulled away from him with a sad and disappointed look in her eyes.

Joss swallowed her wounded pride as she prepared to apologize for kissing him. Before she had a chance to begin her apology John silenced her lips with his own, her eyes drifting shut as he pulled her closer.

"I guess this means we've both been thinking the same thing for a while." Joss smiled as her eyes opening as he finally ended the kiss.

John chuckled wrapping his arms around her as he rested his forehead against her "A very long time."

Joss smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Merry Christmas John."

"This year it is." John replied with a smile before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN:Happy Holidays you guys. I hope you enjoy every minute with your family and friends.**


End file.
